In recent years, a technology of a “Web service” has been used widely, by which a processing demand in the form of Web API from a CE apparatus (hereafter, this is expressed as a “client terminal”) is transmitted to a server, the server performs processing according to the Web API, and the server returns the result to the client terminal. Formerly, the processing demand is transmitted to the server by using a Web browser and the result is shown to a user by the Web browser. However, when the system of the Web service is used, the client does not need to be a Web browser, and the processing result by the server can be used by an application.
In the Web service, a query form such as “http://www.example.co.jp/web-api?user=taro” is generally used. In the query form, data which is desired to be notified to the server from the client is described after the URL of Web API, such as “?user=taro”.
Thus, the Web service realizes communication between two elements which are the server and the application of the client terminal.
In the conventional general server client system by which a user operates a browser and transmits a request to the server, the user operates the browser and transmits the request to the server.
In such general conventional server client systems, such server client system is proposed that by a notice of a state of the browser to the server by the query form, the server makes the client display a screen according to the state of the browser (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-085693).
In such a general conventional server client system, communication is performed between two elements which are the server and the browser of the client terminal.
On the other hand, at the client terminal, there are problems such as operability and operation speed. As one of a number of solutions, it is considered that a different exclusive application from the browser performs a part of processing, such as retrieval or search of the contents, in order to increase usability.